WO14172493 discloses a window covering that can be manually moved as well as moved by way of motorized manipulation and has three modes depending on the type of tug, defined as a small movement of the covering. Type (i), micro tug, sends shade up to next pre-set position; type (ii), short tug, sends shade up to upper limit; and type (iii), long tug, where the shade remains in the position it was pulled to.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,167 discloses a motorized shade where the electric drive is activated to move the shade, if the operator's manual movement of the shade does not exceed a certain threshold. Otherwise, the shade just moves like a slave according to the operator's manual movement.
In these known devices and methods, the take over from the manual movement is not always experienced by users as pleasant to operate because the electric drive takes over from the operator abruptly, resulting in sudden changes in speed. Such sudden changes in speed can undermine user confidence in the product and are generally regarded as unpleasant and not intuitive.